He Had It Coming
by GavrocheDiedForYourSins
Summary: Luna Lovegood: the picture of innocence...or is she? Warning: may contain some violence and psychopathy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this after watching a Youtube video of a Harry Potter version of Cell Block Tango from Chicago (made by hermionehp1100 – check it out; it's really good). It might stay a one-shot, I might write some more, I don't know. Please feel free to review it.

**Chapter the First**

Luna Lovegood stared vacantly out of the Owlery window, contemplating things that nobody except her really understood, when she heard a couple of familiar voice coming up the mossy stone steps.

"…No idea what that was about. Honestly, you would think she'd have known better than to…oh, hi Luna."

"Hello." she breathed, turning to face Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, "I thought you said you were supposed to go and speak to Professor Flitwick today, Ginny."

The redhead shrieked, before bolting back towards the school, shouting: "See you later, Dean!" as she went.

Dean walked silently over to a magnificent tawny, clutching a scroll of parchment in his hand.

"So, Dean," Luna sighed, "I heard a rumour – it's probably nothing, but I thought I'd better make sure – about you and…what was it?" she paused, mocking intense thought, "Oh, yes, you and Padma Patil!"

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, looking incredibly flustered. "How do you…I mean…I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't even lie, Thomas!" she hissed, slowly pacing towards him, "Did you think you'd escape the repercussions of breaking my best friend's heart? Did you really think I'd let you get away with it? Repulso!"

Dean shot backwards – unaware of the large window behind him until it was too late. Luna walked back to the castle, her face a picture of innocence. Who would ever suspect her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter the Second**

"It was awful, Professor!" Luna explained to Professor McGonagall, fake tears rolling down her face thick and fast, "I was just going down the Owlery stairs, when I saw Dean mutter someting about one of the Patil twins, and jump out the window! He never told me something was upsetting him - he didn't tell anyone!"

McGonagall nodded, scribbling something down on a peice of paper. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood. That will be all."

As soon as she was dismissed, Luna hurried to the school grounds, to feed the thestrals. She needed some time to think. As she approached the pumkin patch, she was intercepted by an unwelcome aquaintance.

"Ah!" she cried, coming to an abrupt halt, "Goyle! Gregory Goyle! What do you want?"

"Your dad..." he said slowly. The effort looked painful. "He writes a paper, don't he?"

Luna nodded causiously, looking around for an escape route. They were completely alone, and she was trapped.

"In his paper, he wrote some insults about my dad. It was out of order, Lovegood!" he yelled, punching her in the stomach. She staggered for a second, before, seeing he was about to hit her again, she bit his arm.

"Ow!" he shouted, pushing her to the floor and drawing his wand, "You'll pay for that! Cruci-"

"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed.

She pulled his corpse along behind her, until she finally arrived at the thestrals' clearing. The little foal's boney eye sockets seemed to light up when he saw the feast she had brought for him, and he devoured every last scrap.

Once again, Luna walked back up to school. This time, however, she decided that the teachers could determine where Gregory Goyle had gone, without any help from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter the Third**

As the weeks drifted on, the thestrals became less feeble and skinny (before Luna came to Hogwarts, nobody had really looked after them properly, as they either feared them or couldn't see them) and started to fly gracefully over the Forest, skimming the treetops with their wings. Luna loved to watch them, and gradually helped the foal to take to the air for the first time. The human flesh she brought them regularly now had worked wonders.

She had started small, when the slight-framed Pansy Parkinson had called Ron and Ginny blood-traitors. Next had been Zacharias Smith, who made the fatal mistake of insulting Neville's intelligence. Soon after Smith, Cormac McLaggen harrassed Hermione for the last time. Then came Blaise Zabini, after an attempt to hex Harry when he wasn't looking. The thestrals didn't like him very much. Luna supposed he must have been on vile-tasting steroids. How else could he have grown to be so big?

Luna lay on the mossy ground, staring at the skeletal spectacle above her, and musing to herself. These thestrals had always accepted her, where most people only showed scorn and ridicule; the thestrals gave her a sense of sanctuary, when most people wouldn't go near her for fear of catching whatever it was that made her so 'strange'. This was why she came every day to feed them and care for them.

The same could be said for her few human friends. That was why she couldn't stand to see people mistreating those who were so kind; that was why those people were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter's only little, and I sort of added it in at the last minute. The story needed a character study...and some more death! Oh, the fun we have! By the way, I'd like to thank George's Fireworks for helping me come up with the list of victims.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, people, prepare yourselves for a climax and some major turning of the proverbial tables! By the way, you'll have to invent your own story as to why the teachers have decided to carry on as normal when they usually go mental if a student goes missing or dies (I mean, God, what's their problem with killing people?) because I'm really not sure. I know it's bad writing of me, but... well, okay, I don't have an excuse: it's just bad writing. Also, I should mention that all the characters are modelled on the characters in the book instead of the film, except Bellatrix, because Helena Bonham Carter is awesome. But anyway, back to the story!

**Chapter the Fourth**

One cloudy afternoon, Luna was walking towards her thestrals - bearing only pork and lamb, left over from lunch (she hadn't encountered any suitable victims that day...so far) - when she realised she was being followed. She turned around sharply, wand poised, unforgivable curse on her lips when:

"Stupefy!" yelled the stalker, knocking Luna unconcious.

* * *

><p>When she came to, Luna was in a dark, freezing cold room, with only a small fire for light and heat. She tried to scream, but her mouth was secured with spellotape, and her hands were bound tightly behind her back. she hammered her feet against the floor, and made as wide a vocal range as pssible given her current limitations.<p>

"Oh, shut up, will you?" spat a voice she recognised. Her captor was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" hissed another voice, this time a woman's, "It's ready. Give me the girl."

Draco smirked, ripped the tape from her face and dragged her to the centre of the room, where a large cauldron bubbled menacingly.

"Where am I, what do you want from me and what the Hell is _that_?"

"Well, Miss Lovegood," replied Bellatrix Lestrange, drawing a long, blood-stained knife, "The Dark Lord found out about a potion of invincibility, which makes the drinker near-enough-as-makes-no-difference immortal. Very dark magic, that is. The last ingredient it needs is the blood of a young girl. What with all the disappearances of late, Draco said that nobody would notice if _you _went missing...so, shall we?" Before Luna could answer, she raised the knife above his head and...

"Stupify!"

The door burst open, and chaos erupted. Shots of multicolour sparks flew around, and the room all but crashed down around their ears. Bellatrix had been hit by the first spell fired, and Draco appeared to have scarpered when he realised he was outnumbered by the new arrivals.

As the last sparkles faded into nothingness, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville came into view, squinting in the half-light.

"Luna!" Ginny cried, spotting her friend in the rubble and hurrying over to help her, "Luna! Are you alright?"

"I... I think so. How did you...?"

"Know you were here?" she finished, pushing away some of the debris, "Well, Harry had a sort of...vision about you being here and-" Ginny stopped short, her eyes growing wide in horror.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Hemione, walking towards them.

Ginny brushed away a bit more of the fallen brickwork, and pointed wordlessly at the problem.

Bellatrix's knife was sticking out of Luna's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter the Fifth**

"Oh." Luna whispered, not showing the slightest sign of shock or horror, "Ginny, I-" she stopped short, coughed up some blood, and went limp.

"No! Luna! Stay with me! You're going to be fine!" said Ginny, propping Luna's head up on a rock.

Luna rolled her eyes and attempted a small smile. "You don't have to pretend, Ginny. I'm not going to be _fine _in the slightest. I-" she gasped, and stopped talking to catch her breath.

Hermione inspected the wound closely. "We might be able to remove the knife," she said, looking at Ginny, "But it might do more harm than good. We need to get her to a healer, or at least _someone _with some medical expertise...although moving her would be incredibly dangerous-"

"Hermione! Look out!" Luna screeched, seeing something the others had failed to notice.

"Crucio!" yelled Malfoy, leaping out of his hiding place in the wreckage. Fortunately, Hermione had heard Luna's warning, and managed to throw herself out of harm's way just in time. Harry and Ron flung a barrage of hexes at him, only to realise that the stunning spell they used on Bellatrix was wearing off quickly.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled, as she and Ginny rushed over to help.

With the rest of the group fighting Draco and Bellatrix, Neville sat down next to Luna.

"Hey," he said quietly, picking up her hand in his, "You're going to survive this, Luna. I promise you."

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice weak and trembling.

"Bellatrix Lestrange...she drove my parents to insanity. She's destroyed my family. She _can't _take you away from me as well. It wouldn't be fair."

Luna smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to think about what Neville might do when the knife wound inevitably killed her.

"Neville, I l-" just as she began, a shower of sparks reigned down on them, more shouts erupted and Bellatrix cackled. "What was that? What happened?" she squeaked.

Luna and Neville couldn't see the cause of Bellatrix's mirth through the dust, but Luna's killer instinct told her _exactly _where the sound was coming from and, by extension, where Bellatrix was. She shot Neville an apologetic look that she wasn't sure he'd seen, ripped the knife from her chest and threw it with deadly accuracy at Bellatrix. The woman screamed, then all was silent.

"She's dead!" cried Ron, emerging through the fog with Bellatix's wand in his hand, "Neville, did you throw that knife?"

Neville shook his head. "That was Luna. I'm not sure how she managed it - neither of us could see a thing. For a moment, I thought it might have hit one of you lot! She never told me she had such g..." he trailed off, looking down at her. "Luna?"

She didn't reply.

"Luna!" yelled Ginny, bolting over at the speed of a dragon with a sugar rush. She grabbed her wrist, feverishly checking her pulse. After about a minute, she let her friend's hand fall limp at her side and burst into tears. "Luna!" she screamed at the ceiling, "No! Luna, no!"

* * *

><p>One chilly afternoon, three weeks later, Ginny and Neville were visiting the thestral's clearing. As soon as they broke through the trees, the little foal bounded up to Ginny expectantly, tilting his skeletal head to one side.<p>

The thestrals didn't quite trust her as much as they had with Luna, but she and Neville were the only people left to feed them, so they quickly developed a mutual agreement of necessity - the thestrals needed food, Neville and Ginny needed something to remind them of her.

"Don't worry," Ginny told the foal, "There's plenty for you all." she smiled at the creature, patted it on the nose and pulled a large, bloody mass from her bag. "I think you'll like this. It was his fault that Luna died, you see." she looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Malfoy's pureblood lineage will improve the flavour..."


End file.
